ALICE GINANI: User Guide and Manual
by the fox good
Summary: Inspired by the manuals of est.1995(AKA lolidictator). -the fox god
**USER MANUAL: ALICE GINANI**

 **CONGRADULATIONS!** You've just purchased an ALICE GINANI unit! In order to avoid unfortunate collisions with the local law enforcement, or military troops, we have provided you with this manual. Reading through this manual carefully will allow you to unlock your units full potential, while at the same time, not dying horribly in an explosion.

 **Technical Specifications:**

Name: Alice (ah-leh-che) Ginani (Gih-nah-nee). Will respond to "Karsland Fuso", "Karl", "Fuso", positively to "Your highness", Angrily to "Tea Chugging Bitch", irritated to "Little Sister", Affectionately to "Big Sister".

Age: 25

Place of Manufacture: Karlsland Fuso, Karlsland Fuso

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 178 Lbs

Size: A lot bigger than you would think.

 **Your ALICE GININI unit comes with the following:**

Seven (7) sets of lab coats

Seven (7) sets of military uniforms

One (1) cooking set

One (1) unlimited tea gift card

One (1) hospital grade first-aid kit

Three (3) Personal swords (Three more swords will be shipped to you at a later date)

 **Programming**

Your ALICE GINANI unit is equipped with the following traits:

Mad Scientist: We honestly think this is pretty self-explanatory.

Dorm Mother: If you ever need to rent out rooms (whether it be to people or other units), ALICE GINANI is the unit for you. With her as Dorm mother, no one will be causing trouble, guaranteed!

Shrewd Businessperson: Considering the colony was formed and run by businesspeople, it is no surprise that ALICE GINANI is the best in economy. Sic her on the stock market, and watch as you rake in the dough.

 **Removal of your ALICE GINANI Unit from Packaging**

ALICE GINANI is a very difficult unit to anger, so most ways of awakening are perfectly safe. But in the case you don't want any nearby Chibi units to be accidentally damaged, these are some safe ways of opening.

1\. Bribery. Hold some form of currency above the box (Preferably with a fishing pole behind a barrier), and ALICE GINANI will burst out of the box to take the money. She may or may not verbally apologize for any damage caused afterwards.

2\. Make some tea or food, and place it near the box. Your unit will ask you to open the box. After you open it, she will then allow you to reprogram her.

3\. Yell that 'something is impossible', your unit will burst out of the box to prove it isn't. We advise you to quickly reprogram her to avoid damage to your property or your bank account.

 **Reprogramming**

After successfully getting your ALICE GINANI out of the box and avoiding property damage, you will have the decision to reprogram your unit into the following modes.

 _Caring (Default)_

 _Housewife (Default)_

 _Big Sister_

 _Kuundere_

 _Yandere (Locked)_

 _Mad Genius (Locked)_

The _Caring_ and _housewife_ modes comes by default. These modes are self-explanatory.

The _Big Sister_ can be unlocked when ALICE GINANI is in the presence of a child or Chibi unit. This mode can automatically activate if she discovers that she is older than you, or if you act younger than your age. We advise you to keep all CHIBIWITMARK units as far away from her as possible, because no mater who is in the room, she will always target him first.

the _Kuundere_ mode comes standard, but it turns off later once she gets to know you better. The _Kuundere_ mode is automatically turned off if your unit ever enters _Big Sister_ mode.

The _Yandere_ mode is locked, and we recommend you to avoid unlocking this at all costs. While this mode is not as severe as many of the other units are, but we still recommend you avoid activating it. The only guaranteed way to get her out of this mode, is to have a WILLIAM MOSLOW unit in _protective_ mode talk to her.

The _Mad Genius_ mode is locked. It originally wasn't, however, due to several complaints with law-enforcement agencies and military troopers, we have locked this mode. And in accordance with the complaints, we are not at liberty to tell you how to unlock this mode.

 **Relationships with Other Units:**

KIKU HONDA: ALICE GINANI is an oktaku. We are not responsible for any damages to your KIKU HONDA unit, nor anyone else's.

ELIZABETA HEDERVARY: These two are major yaoi fangirls. This is otherwise self-explanatory. They get together every Sunday to exchange materials.

ARTHUR KIRKLAND: They met at a tea shop. You can see where this went. Surprisingly enough, ALICE GINANI is one of the few units that can eat ARTHUR KIRKLAND's food.

WILLIAM MOSLOW: ALICE GINANI was a former colony of WILLIAM MOSLOW until it was giving independence. Honestly, you would have a better chance of getting NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA to end in a relationship with MATTHEW WILLIAMS than getting a ALICE GINANI in a relationship with an WILLIAM MOSLOW.

 **Cleaning**

ALICE GINANI is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, and doesn't mind bathing with others.

 **Feeding**

Your unit will eat anything, although she prefers the food that she makes.

 **Rest**

ALICE GINANI has a completely random sleep schedule. We would not advise attempting to force her into one.

 **Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit had built an underground base, and the police have started to appear in the area more often. Is this normal?

A: Only if your unit went to get a license.

Q: How do I get her out of big sister mode?

A: Get a CHIBIWITMARK unit as a sacrifice.

 **Troubleshooting**

Problem: Your unit made an assault rifle and is now shooting anyone that is coming to the house.

Solution: Congratulations! You unlocked your units hidden _War_ mode! Give her time, and she will naturally exit this mode. We are not liable for any injuries or death.

Problem: You woke up in a strange place, chained to a bed.

Solution: Ask to get out of it, or if you don't care about your eardrums, make her cry.

 **End Notes**

With proper care and respect, you will more than just survive with your unit(s), you will thrive. Just don't piss her off, and you will be set for life. Seriously, don't.


End file.
